Conventionally, a suction apparatus that holds an object by vacuum suction has been used, for example, in a step for processing a thin light sheet or film, such as metal foil, plastic film and green sheet. Such a sheet or film is fixed or conveyed by this suction apparatus. An air permeable porous sheet is adhered onto the suction surface of the suction apparatus, for example, for protection of the object (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Citation List
Patent Literature
Patent Literature 1: JP 2001-353788 A